Dino Charge Megazord
The Dino Charge Megazord is the Megazord piloted by the core Dino Charge Rangers. It's centered around the T-Rex Zord with the various other Zords forming the arms. History After gathering five Energems and, in effect, five sentient Zords, Kendall determined how to combine them to form the Dino Charge Megazord, beginning with the Tri-Stego Formation. Formations Tri-Stego Formation The initial "default" form is the Tri-Stego Formation, with the Tricera Zord forming the left arm and the Stego Zord forming the right arm. Special Attacks include the Flamethrower '''(a jet of flanme fired from the T-Rex Zord's head when the Dino Blaze Charger is used),, '''Stego Slash (a slash from the Stego Sabre, formed from the Stego Shield and it's tail) and Tricera Zord Power Drill (revolving the Tricera Zord's tail to stab into the enemies). The formation has two different finishers. The first, but least used, is thw T-Rex Zord - Final Strike where the formation charges up the T-Rex Zord's head with energy before firing an energy consstruct of it to chomp down on then emy with lethal results. This finishing move was only used twice however. The first was to destroy Scrapper in the episode "A Fools Hour" and to destroy two Vivizords during the battle against giant Shearfear in the episode "No Matter How You Slice It." The 2nd and most commonly used finishing move is the Stego Saber - Final Slash '''where it would transform the Stego Shield into the Stego Sabre and then draw it around in the shape of a full moon. It would then skid forward at the monster, slaicing into them and killing them immediately. It was first used to kill Cavity in the episode "The Tooth Hurts." '''Appearances: DC Episodes 3, 4, 6, 8, 12-14, 16, 20, 22, DSC Episodes 7, 13, 19. TriStegoFormation.jpg|Cockpit Dino Charge Megazord Cockpit.png|Cockpit (Dino Drive Mode) Dino Charge Megazord Dino Drive.png|Cockpit (Dino Drive Mode) Dino Charge Megazord Dino Super Drive.png|Cockpit (Dino Super Drive Mode) Dino Charge Megazord Doomwing and Arcanon.png|Cockpit (with Doomwing and Lord Arcanon) Dino Charge Megazord 3 Dino Super Drive.png|Cockpit (Dino Super Drive Mode) Stego-Raptor Formation When the Tricera Zord is replaced by the Raptor Zord, the Megazord enters its Stego-Raptor Formation. In this form, the Megazord gains the Raptor Zord as a bladed arm, which allows it to execute the Final Flame Strike '''finishing attack where it charges the Raptor Zord with the energy from a fireball (generated from the T-Rex Zord's head) before skidding forward and slashing into the enemy with the energised claw arm.. '''Appearances: DC Episode 4, DSC Episode 3. Stego Raptor Cockpit.png|Cockpit StegoRaptorSuperDrive.PNG|Cockpit (Dino Super Drive Mode) Para-Raptor Formation When the Stego Zord is replaced by the Para Zord and the Raptor Zord replaces the Tricera Zord, the Megazord enters it's Para-Raptor Formation. In this form, the Megazord gains the Para Zord as a blaster arm, which complements the melee capabilities of the Raptor Zord. The formation's special attack is the Para Zord Blast where the Para Zord's gun-tail is rapidly fired at the enemy and the R'aptor Blade Slash '''where the enemy is slashed by the Raptor Zord. The formation's final attack is the Para Zord, '''Fireball Finish '''where the formation would charge up the Para Zord with energy, generating a orange fireball. They would then fire forth the energy fireball ruight at the enemy, obliterating them on contact. '''Appearances:' DC Episodes 5, 9, 20, DSC Episodes 2. Para Raptor Cockpit.png|Cockpit Para Raptor with Graphite.png|Cockpit (with Graphite Ranger) DinoSuperDriveCockpit.jpg|Cockpit (Dino Super Drive Mode) Tri-Ankylo Formation When the Stego Zord is replaced by the Ankylo Zord, the Megazord enters its Tri-Ankylo Formation. In this form, the Megazord gains the Ankylo Zord as a hammer arm, which allows it to execute the Final Hammer Punch '''where thee fformation would spin on the spot, hitting the monster three times whilst spinning on the spot. The fourth and final spin would include the Ankylo Zord uppercutting the monster into the air where they would be blown apart. '''Appearances: DC Episodes 7, 8, 17, 22, DSC Episodes 19. Tri Ankylo Cockpit.png|Cockpit Tri Ankylo Dino Drive.png|Cockpit (Dino Drive Mode) Tri Ankylo Dino Super Drive.png|Cockpit (Dino Super Drive Mode) Para-Stego Formation When the Stego Zord is used on the left arm and the Para Zord is used on the right arm, the Megazord enters its Para-Stego Formation. In this form, the Megazord gains the Para Zord as a blaster arm, using it in conjunction with the Stego Shield, to block the attacks of Fury in the Ptera Charge Megazord. Appearances: DC Episode 10 Para Stego Cockpit.png|Cockpit Para Stego Cockpit Dino Drive.png|Cockpit (Dino Drive Mode) Ankylo-Pachy Formation When the Ankylo Zord and the Pachy Zord replace the Stego Zord and the Tricera Zord, the Megazord enters its Ankylo-Pachy Formation. In this form, the Megazord gains the Ankylo Zord as a hammer arm, and the Pachy Zord as a wrecking ball, which allows it to use kung-fu and execute the Pachy Zord Wrecking Ball, Final Strike '''where the Pachy Zord's wrecking ball is sent zooming towards the monster with enough force to obliterate them in seconds. In the episode "WIshing For A Hero", it was powerful enough to destroy Wish Star and his two Vivizords with a single hit. '''Appearances: DC Episode 17, 19, 20 Ankylo Pachy Cockpit.png|Cockpit Ankylo Pachy with Graphite.png|Cockpit (with Graphite Ranger) Legendary Ranger Devices }} See Also **Brave TyrannoKing, successor Robo from the Korean-produced Dino Force Brave References Category:Zords (Dino Charge) Category:Zords (Dino Super Charge) Category:Three-Piece Megazords Category:Evil Zords